RWBY: Time to Say Goodbye
by Xenika
Summary: Ruby says goodbye to her fellow team mates via her scroll and sacrifices herself to save Vale, but this act may have cost her, her life. But not before confessing to Weiss about her feelings that she had built up. This is a one shot and well, i may make this a series in the future but right now, this is just a one shot. [Inspiration for this Fic is the new intro for RWBY V2]
1. The Waiting Snow

**RWBY: Time to Say Goodbye**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **This is a one shot, Yes it's a Weiss x Ruby but it's a one shot and well I don't plan on making this a series anytime soon but I might if people request it, I can try but I don't know but anyhow enjoy the story.

* * *

**The Waiting Snow…**

Weiss waited outside on the porch of Beacon as she awaited Ruby's return, but it has been nearly a whole week and there has been no sign of her partner. Even Yang or Blake didn't know where their team leader went; she didn't even leave a note or anything.

But star gazing one night, Weiss heard knocks on her team door, walking back inside she quickly let the guest inside which happened to be Professor Ozpin. Weiss just hopes that he had the answers behind Ruby's all the sudden disappearance. But as he walked into the room, Weiss noticed that he was holding a familiar scroll instead a cup of coffee, this was odd but this also left a sour feel in Weiss' stomach.

"Good evening Ms Schnee, I have come here to bring you this scroll and some bad news." His voice was slightly filled with sorrow and regret as he said that; this must have been bad, what could be this bad news?

Fearing the worst Weiss quickly took the scroll that Ozpin was holding out and opened it up. "This belongs to Ruby… what's the bad news…?" Weiss asked, but Weiss opened up the scroll as the professor explained, but she quickly forgot about the scroll as the professor explained.

"Well Ms Schnee, Ms Rose was a part of a special operation that saved all of Vale and its neighbours but that's not all. We're currently looking for her at this very moment but we believe her status to be… KIA or MIA, I'm dearly sorry to bring you this news."

Weiss' heard shattered that very moment, could Ruby be…? No this is impossible, she has to be alive out there somewhere, this time anger fuelling her beliefs that her team leader is in fact alive she lashed out at the professor. "SHES NOT DEAD, DON'T SAY THAT! RUBY IS ALIVE I KNOW IT, THERES NO WAY THAT SHE COULD BE DEAD!" Weiss collapsed to the ground sobbing in tears and breathing heavily, she didn't want to believe that Ruby is dead.

"Like I said Ms Schnee, I am dearly sorry to bring you this news, I know this must be hard on you but there's no reason to yell, we will continue looking for Ruby and you and the rest of team RWBY have the week off and now I must excuse myself, yet again I am sorry." Ozpin quickly left and Weiss continued to sob silently to herself.

Out of anger she threw the scroll across the floor, but instantly it lit up with the red figure that she missed so much and wished the return of. "_Dear my friends, I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I'll be coming back from this, this is way too important and well I'm going to see this mission though, but if something happens…_"

Walking down a snowy field was Ruby followed by several teams and teachers, but in front of them stood was hundreds of Grimm and so Ruby took her formation with several teams backing her up, on what she could see was two death stalkers with a at least three hundred Beowolves and maybe fifty or so Ursas and taking lead was a Nevermore.

_Yang… I'll always love you and you're the best sister I've ever had and even if you play pranks on me or tease me about things, I'll always remember you… even if I never come back, you can always count that I'll always be with you in your heart._

Charging forward Ruby quickly laid waste to a dozen of Beowolves, but instantly she was knocked back by an angry Ursa. "Sorry but I have friends I wish to return to." Ruby shot a hole clean though the monster as she said that and kept on rushing forward leaving rose pedals everywhere she went and of course death and destruction too.

_Blake, don't let your past hold you down you have friends that care for you, friends that love you and I wish I could be there to tell you this, but you're like a sister to me and I wish I could be there to hug you too, but don't let your past defy who you are. You're making lives better and you're making a difference too… just like those fairy tales me and you read… I miss you too Blake and good luck._

Ruby quickly stopped and reloaded her scythe as she looked about… she was surrounded and well, this was a tight situation she was in… but backing up a bit, she realised that she was back to back with a fellow teacher, they both looked around but the teacher was slightly intimidated by the amount of Grimm surrounding them. "Well, we're screwed." The teacher said.

"Just because we're out numbered doesn't mean we can't go out in style…" Ruby quickly spotted that the Beowolves were charging in for attack, "DUCK!" Ruby ordered and the teacher complied, instantly as if time warped that very moment, Ruby quickly span around in a deadly arc that sliced and diced everything that got too close. Feeling dizzy she quickly stopped and shook her head to regain her directions, smiling at her work she ended with a "Humph" and went to join the other groups that needed support.

_And Weiss… my dear partner… also… I have a confession to make you. Weiss I know you might find this weird, but I love you… not just as a sister but I actually love you… I've had feelings building up from ever since we met and I know you may or may not find this hard to believe but I've always wanted to say I love you so much more than any friend or a sister…_

Realising that the Grimm were winning, Ruby needed to think of a solution quickly… they were close to a bridge and well they could retreat now, but someone had to hold them back while the rest made it to safety. Deciding that it would be herself, she quickly ordered the teachers and all the other students to retreat across the bridge.

_Weiss… I'm sorry that I never told you earlier… I was scared and I didn't know how you would react to my confession, you may hate me or something but I just wanted to tell you that I'll always remember you in my heart and well… if I never come back, I just wish you know that you were the best teammate I've ever had, even at the vytal festival, we got up to the top three because of you…_

Fending off the Grimm Ruby watched as the last student made it across, but looking over her shoulder she saw no one, but the Grimm were making their way across too, thinking of something instantly she looked at the support cables… this might be a one way trip but Ruby saw that many of the students were severely wounded and they wound be massacred if she didn't do something…

_And this may sound selfish of me but… it's time to say goodbye… I hate goodbyes… but I love you all… Yang… Blake… and especially you Weiss… goodbye…_

Cutting the steel supports to the bridge, the bridge started to tumble and crack. But rushing over to the last support, she took one deep breath and sliced the last support and whispered. "Goodbye…"

Weiss started to tear up as she heard Ruby confess her love for her; Weiss also shared the same love with her but was also too scared to comfort her. "Don't say goodbye Ruby… Please... I hate goodbyes... Ruby…. I love you too…" Weiss continued to sob to herself as she crawled herself up to a corner of the room.

_'Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable…'_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sorry but I had this idea in my head for a while as I listened to the song: Time to Say Goodbye by Jeff Williams. I hope you all enjoyed this one shot and well, hopefully it wasn't too confusing or anything, I just quickly wrote this because well… I needed something to do but anyhow have a nice day ya all.

**Oh and please leave any comments via reviews or any Feedback via PM or what not and feel free to leave your thoughts on the story, both negative and positive, thank you and have a wonderful day. ~ Xenika**


	2. Togather We Go

**RWBY: Time to Say Goodbye**

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Alright after several PMs and reviews telling me to make this into a miniseries where WBY attempts to finds their beloved Ruby and well, let's just say telling a hothead that her sister maybe dead is probably the worst idea you could have. I have made this a small series so expect between 7 – 10 chapters in total, anyhow enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Together we go…**

In the halls of beacon two girls walked, these two girls were Yang and Blake. But as they walked the down the lonely hall they heard the cries of Weiss, she was quiet but Blake's superior sight and hearing could pick them up easily. "You hear that?" Blake questioned, her team mate shook her head and looked at her weirdly. "I think I hear Weiss crying, we should go investigate."

Yang looked at her partner weirdly, Weiss crying? That's new but also hard to believe. "The snow angel crying..? Blake, are you trolling me again?" Yang asked, but the reason why Yang found this hard to believe is because Weiss never showed much in the way of emotions; she's normally really formal and light with her feelings.

Blake glared at her partner but rolled her eyes, it was expected that Yang found this hard to believe but she should be taking her more seriously. "No I'm not 'Trolling' you, I'm being serious lets go." Blake just went on ahead, she really wanted to know what was troubling Weiss.

So upon reaching the door of her team dorm room, Blake could hear the cries from within, but were these cries related to Ruby's mysterious disappearance? Well one way to check. Opening and entering the room Blake instantly saw Weiss curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. "Weiss, what's wrong? I heard you crying when I was walking back from our detention, well Yang should be here any moment now."

Taking a deep breath Weiss wiped her tears away; she should probably tell them the bad news about their beloved team leader. "It's about Ruby." Weiss opened up Ruby's tablet and played her last journal log in which look who decided to show up. "Yang, I think you should listen to this."

Yang looked at the scroll, it was Ruby's scroll that she had brought her when she just started beacon but why was it here? Bothering not to think about it, she focused on the holographic log that Ruby left and when she pressed 'Play' let's say she was in for a surprise.

"Yang, I know this will be hard on you, but professor Ozpin said that…" Weiss took another deep breath; she was suppressing the images of Ruby clinging from the bed and well, being Ruby. "He said that she was involved with a special mission in which she was presumed KIA or MIA but they're searching for her as we speak."

Yang stared into blank space as she processed the words that had just left Weiss' mouth, her eyes were wide and the temperature in the room raised, well actually spiked to be more precise. "Im- fucking possible. My sister has to be alive; I know my Ruby wouldn't die without putting up a fight." Yang said firmly, but she still needed to listen to Ruby's latest audio log. So without hesitation she pressed play on the device.

_"Dear my friends, I'm sorry but I'm not sure if I'll be coming back from this, this is way too important and well I'm going to see this mission though, but if something happens…_ _Yang… I'll always love you and you're the best sister I've ever had and even if you play pranks on me or tease me about things, I'll always remember you… even if I never come back, you can always count that I'll always be with you in your heart._

_Blake, don't let your past hold you down you have friends that care for you, friends that love you and I wish I could be there to tell you this, but you're like a sister to me and I wish I could be there to hug you too, but don't let your past defy who you are. You're making lives better and you're making a difference too… just like those fairy tales me and you read… I miss you too Blake and good luck._

_And Weiss… my dear partner… also… I have a confession to make you. Weiss I know you might find this weird, but I love you… not just as a sister but I actually love you… I've had feelings building up from ever since we met and I know you may or may not find this hard to believe but I've always wanted to say I love you so much more than any friend or a sister…_

_Weiss… I'm sorry that I never told you earlier… I was scared and I didn't know how you would react to my confession, you may hate me or something but I just wanted to tell you that I'll always remember you in my heart and well… if I never come back, I just wish you know that you were the best teammate I've ever had, even at the vytal festival, we got up to the top three because of you and this may sound selfish of me but… it's time to say goodbye… I hate goodbyes… but I love you all… Yang… Blake… and especially you Weiss… goodbye…"_

Yang punched a hole in the wall in anger and one tear ran down the blonde's cheek, she wiped it away after hearing her sister's words to her. But she didn't want to believe that Ruby was dead and so taking a coat off the clothe hanger and picking up her keys she made her way towards the door only to be stopped by Weiss and Blake. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Yang yelled.

"Wait, where are you going?" Blake asked.

"I'm fucking going to go find my fucking sister, they said they were looking for her and I'm going to tell them they're not doing a good enough fucking job, now get out of my way before I make you both get out of the way." Yang's words were sharp, her eyes illuminated bright red and right now, she could break a few legs.

"Yang, we're coming, we'll help you find her." Weiss added in.

"Then get the fuck out of the way and com' on." Yang yelled as she pushed past the two.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Well damn, you guys actually managed to make me continue this I'm surprised that you guys actually liked this xD But tell me what you guys think about the new chapter, it would be much appreciated thanks!

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**


	3. Arrival and Shock

**RWBY: Time to Say Goodbye**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Oh so early… yet so late, dear I am sorry for the late update and please I hope you are all happy with this chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter too, plus this I have most of this story planned out so yeah. ;)

* * *

**Arrival and Shock…**

Upon arriving at the scene where the mission had taken place, the team was shocked at how much destruction had taken place. The bridge was gone and everywhere there was dead Grimm and injured students. But upon arriving at the scene where the battle had taken place, Goodwitch immediately noticed them and started making her way towards WBY.

"I'd suggest you come up with a good reason for breaking curfew, because I could expel you all at this very moment." Goodwitch was straight to the point, she didn't bother asking why they were here but she may as well hear them out.

"We're here to look for our team leader." Weiss said, she didn't care if she got expelled. She just wanted to find Ruby and go back home feeling whole again.

Goodwitch sighed at this response, she had sent a squad to go look for the hooded hero but well, they hadn't returned yet and nor have their communication devices been broadcasting due to the ravine they were in. "Well, I haven't heard a response with the rescue team but you're welcome to volunteer. But it's up to you if you wish to risk your lives and if you do well I wish you all good luck, the launch pads are over by the cliff." Goodwitch pointed at several pads and immediately dismissed herself and returned to her duties.

"Let's go, I don't want to keep Ruby waiting." Yang said and the others nodded in agreement, Yang didn't want to wait around while her sister was missing. This was where she was and Yang will not leave this place in till she finds her sister, so making their way towards the launch pads they ready themselves as they were ready to be flung into oblivion.

Sailing through the air at terminal velocity Weiss prepared herself as she as always timed her glyphs perfectly and as a result lands perfectly on the floor of the valley. Covering her nose at the stench she immediately noticed, she knew that there were dead corpses around her, of course they were Grimm but they still smelled pretty bad. No sooner both Yang and Blake showed up landing by Weiss. "Ugh… what's that smell?" Weiss whined.

"Dead Grimm and a lot of them, mostly crushed by the fallen bridge, but watch your back and stay close. Weiss, see if you can do something about lighting." Blake's a Faunus meaning that she could see perfectly in the darkness, but Weiss on the other hand knew a trick with Myrtenaster, it was a lamp that followed her around and Yang, well Yang had her semblance which could do two things, light the scene on fire or keep all of them warm for a while.

So Weiss summons her lamp and Yang just raises the temperature a little bit. But Blake, she was taking point because still even with all the light, she could still see better than all the others. "Alright, stay close." Blake ordered, she heard something in the background it sounded like something was running around them and it felt like they were walking right into a… yep an ambush. "Incoming!" Blake yelled as she sliced a Beowolf in half whilst it was airborne.

All of WBY were back to back as they were ready to face off against waves of Grimm. Looking around each other they saw dozens of Grimm charging towards their position and in response Weiss slammed her rapier into the rocky ground creating columns of illuminated ice which froze the grim in time.

Yang and Blake coordinated as a team, Yang will knocks them down and Blake finishing them so jumping into the air and punching the ground, Yang creates a massive shockwave that raced outwards and as a result shattered Weiss's ice creation but the Grimm stuck inside soon it perished as the ice broke.

Blake was using her semblance to rush the enemy and creating diversions in hopes to fool the soulless and of course she succeeds. She decimated anyone who stood before her, blood and gore repainted her normally black outfit to a blood red shade as blood rained from the sky.

Hopping around on glyphs, Weiss summoned several walls of fires to trap the enemy and fires an anti-gravitational glyph towards an Ursa, who which exploded spectacularly in its own blood. But not paying attention to her approaching foe, she was immediately struck down by an Ursa Major so immediately she took a defensive stance, she starts parrying the Ursa's assault. Stunning the Ursa with a flash of ice to its face, Weiss did several quick jabs to its chest and finishes it off by channelling fire into her blade and swiped it across its face while leaping off to join the others, she watched as it burnt to a crisp.

To finish it off with a bang, Yang charged all of her current energy reserve into one strike, so she leapt into the air and as if a meteor had just hit the very ground, a huge shockwave of both rocks and fire raced outwards, anything what was too close perished by incinerating instantly.

"I think they're retreating." Weiss said, she felt tired from her battle just then but never the less it was exciting. The others were panting heavily as they watched the Beowolves run into cracks in the wall fleeing the fray.

Yang reloaded her weapons and so did the others. "We're not done yet, we still have Ruby to find." The others nodded and followed the now exhausted brute but Blake heard gunshots which sounded familiar.

Stopping the team for a moment, she asked them to be absolutely quiet. "Shh… do you hear that?"

"Blake, this isn't the time for ga-" But just then Yang heard the sounds of gunshots from Crescent Rose. "Com'on this way!" Yang rushed towards from where she heard the sound originated.

"HELP!" a high pitch voice screamed.

Weiss sailed through the air on her glyphs and was the first one to arrive at the scene, but as she watched the girl from a distance, she felt if time stopped at that very moment. She watched as a Beowolf jumps towards Ruby with its razor sharp claws at the ready and out of instinct Ruby pointed her gun towards the beast and fired.

A loud click rang though the cavern and instantly the Beowolf clawed her weapon away, Weiss was still airborne and instantly she launched her anti-gravitational glyph towards the beast but the beast had already prepared its strike to Ruby's chest and as a result, Weiss watched as Ruby was clawed but as the claw made contact with Ruby, the Beowolf was hit with Weiss' glyph and was sent flying towards the wall.

The Beowolf exploded in a blood bath as Ruby stood there holding her chest, it was clear that blood was seeping from her wounds. "Weiss…" she whispered as she collapsed onto the floor.

Weiss picked Ruby up bridal style and started to cry as she held the younger girl in her arms, "Ruby, it's going to be okay I swear… No, no, no please stay awake!" Ruby's breathing was out of control, she was going into shock and needed medical attention immediately but eventually she started to slow down in her breathing and so did her eyes begin to close. "Ruby… please, I need you!" Weiss whispered as one tear drops onto Ruby.

_Don't leave me…_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Sorry to cut it here, I know, I know you're dying to know what happens after this. Well I got something planned and I hope to see you again in the next chapter, I hope you all enjoyed the story so far and please, tell me what you think about this chapter, I know it was kinda corny with the whole White Rose thing but honestly, I think they're cute together and plus there's hope that Ruby might live.

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**


	4. Just hope

**RWBY: Time to Say Goodbye**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Yay another chapter, sorry about being late, but this is a short chapter, but I hope you all enjoy. On the side notes, well I did consider killing off Ruby but even I can't kill off that adorable dunce, oh well. [Keep note that I'll have to check this later, but I got work now so have a nice day ya all.]

* * *

**Just Hope…**

Sitting down on a chair in a lonely hall was Weiss, she had been fiddling with her fingers nervously but that was understandable. '_Just think that she'll be okay… there's no need to panic… Ruby will be okay I know it…' _Weiss currently was scared, scared of losing someone that she cared about. _'Oh dust… this is my fault isn't it? I was too slow if I were a little faster she would be fine but… oh dust… I let her die didn't I?' _Weiss' eyes went wide and she started panting heavily as she thought about that, about her being responsible for her partner's death.

Yang looked over her shoulder, she saw Weiss breathing heavily and quickly as if she were panicking or something. "Weiss… it's okay, I don't blame you but…"

Tears started to drop down Weiss' cheek as she began to cry. "It's my fault… I was too slow and I could have saved her but…" Weiss lost it there and started cry out loud, she felt guilty and above else, she loved the girl.

Sisterly as Yang was, she let the snow flake cry in her arms. Yang felt sorry for Weiss, she didn't blame her for trying to save her sister but she did try and that is what counts. "Weiss… it's not your fault, if anything I should blame myself for being too slow. Weiss, we can't give up hope now… we just have to hope that she will be alright." Yang's voice was calming and soothing, she wanted to cheer Weiss up and it was hard for her to see her break down like this.

Weiss continued to cry and Blake just looked down at her hands and feet. She was thinking of that message that Ruby had left her, about her loving her as a sister. Blake never thought that Ruby would see her as such, because Blake had such a dark past and all she could remember from her dark past was all the times that she had hurt people. Blake knew she should put her past behind her and move on, but she wanted to redeem herself by helping others and well, at least she's trying.

The three stayed silent in the hall as the clock ticked on, it wasn't too silent as they could hear the medical equipment next door. But eventually a doctor stepped out and sighed as he looked at the three girls. "I'm sorry, but we done all we could but she's holding up strong but it was too late, she's in a coma. For how long we don't know, she could be like this for a few days to weeks or months or even years."

The three didn't know what to say to that, the good thing is that she is still alive. "I don't know what to say… can we see her?" Yang asked.

"Yes, you may but keep note, she has suffered extensive blood loss and it's a miracle that she's still alive because anyone who has suffered that much blood loss should of died. But please, follow me." The doctor led the three to where the girl was sleeping and when they had reached her, the doctor quickly collected his vital documents and gave the girls some privacy.

Weiss and the others took seats beside Ruby's bed; it was unlikely that she could hear them. But Yang was the first one to speak, she was happy that her sister was alive but she could only hope that she get better, but before she spoke, she placed Crescent Rose next to Ruby's bed and took Ruby's cloak, just so she could clean it. "Ruby… you gave us quite a fright back there, please when you go somewhere… please tell us before so. But it's good that we're here together sis, we're all happy that you're okay and I really do hope that you pull though."

All the girls gave the beloved team leader their words, till eventually they had realised that they had spent over two hours there alone, both Yang and Blake eventually went off back to the dorms but Weiss stayed behind. "Ruby… I'm really glad you're okay and I know you probably can't hear be but if you could I just wanted to say I… I uh… I love you too and I always wanted to say that but well, guess we were both too scared to admit it to each other but I'm glad you're getting better and I really do hope you get better soon." With that Weiss let Ruby's hand go and walked towards the exit.

Ruby slightly twitched her fingers as the cold returned to them, but Weiss didn't notice and so she began to make her way back to her dorm room to rest up, today was a busy day indeed. '_I just hope Ruby gets better… I really do, I couldn't imagine life without her… but like Yang said, all I could do is hope.' _Weiss sighs realising that she was going to have to break the news to JNPR about Ruby's current state.

But right now, Weiss wanted to get rest because after a day of non-stop crying mixed with combat, she needed a good time to rest. "At least I can sleep tonight; she's getting better at least." With that Weiss quickly stripped off into her nightgown and soon after, collapsed into her bed.

_Just hope, never give up on hope._

* * *

**Author Notes: **Oh my God… I just realised its 7:00AM when I posted this chapter, I must get to work now! Sorry to rush this chapter but this is all I got and well, I'm sorry I'll expand upon this later, but remember I'll try do daily updates and well, I may or may not be able too. But this will have to do, this is better than nothing but yes expect errors and what not because I did do a quick check on this. Feel free to leave a response leading to any suggestions or critique I would like to know how I am doing so far.

**Remember reviews are always appreciated, both negative and positive feedback is always nice and will judge most outcomes in future chapters / stories, just as long as they're not spam than I'm fine with it.**


	5. All a dream?

**RWBY: Time to Say Goodbye**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers:** \- I do not own RWBY. read notes below cause I'm too lazy to write this in on my phone.

* * *

**A Dream…?**

Ruby's ears rang as she opened her eyes. She felt like someone had hit her on the back of the head with a hard object, not knowing where she was or what she was doing. As she layed back down to try to calm down her aching headache, she heard a familiar voice start to ring through her head.

"Ruby…"

Ruby's eyes slowly opened as she was met with the lovely sight of her sister. "Uhh… my head… huh Yang?" Ruby said with surprise. 'Uhh… why did i feel like i died? But… what if i am dead?" She started to panic as she opened her eyes, trying to confirm her existence in the world.

"Ruby! You're awake finally, you been out for almost like six hours."

Ruby looked around,her sight still blurry, and saw the familiar colors of their camping tent . Where could they be? She didn't know at this point but what did she know, also the headache she had was getting the better of her. "Ugh… where are we? Where's Weiss!?" Ruby asked, bolting upright looking around for her.

Yang quickly restrained Ruby to the bed as she tried to get up to go look for her partner. "Whoa, whoa sis, chill shes fine, shes actually outside by fire with Blake."

Ruby laid back down, wondering how she got there. Did Weiss know about her feelings towards her? She looked up to talk to Yang and noticed she looked worried.. "Yang, what did we talk about back in the library before Professor Peach's class?" Ruby asked, this was a test question, either Yang wouldn't know what she was talking about or she would remember what they spoke about.

"Yeah we talked about how you liked Weiss and how you were planning to ask her out this weekend." Yang answered, feeling as if something were wrong with her sister. She wasn't acting normal and her behavior seemed really odd.

"Ah, thats good, but Yang, where are we again?" Ruby asked, having no idea where she was or how she had gotten here.

This spiked Yang's suspicion, Ruby had never acted this weird before. "Ruby are ya alright? You're acting… out of it right now."

"I don't know… i just feel like… no i just had this weird dream." Ruby let out a small sigh, confused at everything that was happening.

Yang fetched her sister a glass of water, hoping it would help with her current headache. "Want to talk about it?" Yang offered as she handed the glass to Ruby.

Ruby nodded as she took the glass from her sister. She began to take small sips as she started to explain her experiences. "Well, it all started with Ozpin coming to me for a mission that would take place in the Snowy Mountains. Well, he said that this village needed help defending from grimm and well, there I was fighting alongside students and teachers till we had to retreat and I ended up taking the bullet for the team and tried sacrificing myself to save the injured students. Lets say i survived the drop down from the bridge and I continued fighting my way through the cavern. I kept fighting until I started to run out of ammo for Crescent Rose. So I hid in this crack in the wall till I heard fighting. It was you guys looking for me and I went to go look for you guys until I was ambushed by a dozen Beowolves. Well, I took all but one of them out. Then I called out for help after running out of ammo. Weiss popped out of nowhere in an attempt to save me, but the beowolf had already taken a lunge at me. I tried doing something, anything but I had no rounds left and Weiss was too slow. Her glyph took its time killing the beowolf, but I was already struck and eventually I passed out and later waking up here."

Yang took a moment to process the story after Ruby finished speaking. Yang pulled Ruby into a comforting hug and whispered. "There, there it's okies sis you're safe now."

Ruby returned the hug and sighed once more. "I still remember her trying to save me while i was in her arms bleeding out. The last thing I saw was her beautiful face, she looked so scared and worried…"

Yang found that adorable about her little sister, she was finally developing feelings for someone else and well, Yang just thought Ruby had read one too many love novels that Blake kept around. "That's so cliche… coming from you."

"S-shut up…" Ruby snapped slightly embarrassed forgetting about her headache for a second.

"Oh, Ruby… you're fun to tease sometimes. But c'mon lets go see the others!" With that Ruby was helped up by her sister and led outside to the campfire where she saw both Weiss and Blake.

Weiss quickly noticed that Ruby was up and Blake looked up from her book. "Well, look who decided to join the party…" Weiss coldly greeted as she turned to look at her with a deadly glare.

"Hey Weiss..." Ruby nervously greeted back while frozen in place.

"Don't 'Hey' me! You had no idea how difficult it was to carry you through the forsaken forest!" Weiss snapped this time even more annoyed.

"You carried me…?" Ruby asked both confused and slightly feeling bad for making her do the heavy lifting.

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't remember because if you didn't stay up all night being all hyped over this camping trip maybe you would of remembered, and I wouldn't of had to carry you!" Ruby only nervously chuckles in repose while trying to break eye contact with Weiss. Weiss quickly grew more annoyed at her but thankfully Weiss took a deep breath and calmed down. "You know what… forget it, i'm tired, we're all tired and Ruby, I am not carrying you ever again."

Weiss took her seat by the campfire and so did Ruby. They were mostly quiet at the start, well… maybe not Yang but the three girls were mostly silent. But eventually Yang broke the silent atmosphere with small talk and some gossip about JNPR and what not. "So guys when do you think Pyrrha is going to ask out Jaune?" Yang asks.

"Why would Pyrrha date him? He's such a dunce… he's a bigger dunce than Ruby." Weiss respected Pyrrha but Weiss didn't know Pyrrha's taste in people.

Blake had her opinion about this too, she expected Pyrrha would make a move on Jaune but she didn't know when that would be. "I'd give them two maybe till the middle year, Pyrrha will probably ask Jaune to the prom or maybe even force him into it."

Ruby thought about Jaune and Pyrrha as a couple, it would make sense but it was slightly odd to her at first. Well due to her old crush being Jaune but that later on moved to having a massive crush on Weiss. "Well… i dunno, they seem like a good couple…"

"How could you say that!? I could never see Jaune and Pyrrha being together!" Weiss protested, this thinking of a dunce and someone who is leagues ahead than was just outrageous.

"Well Weiss, have you seen how Pyrrha looks at Jaune? I'm calling it by the end of the semester." Yang felt confident in her words of choice, she was good at predicting this things and it was fun to lay down some bets even if they seem oblivious to the ice queen.

Blake remained her quiet self, but she was listening the whole time. Even if she didn't want any part of this conversation, she knew Pyrrha had a thing for Jaune even if she never admitted it. It was simply clear as day on how she acted around him, how she cares for him and how she trains him every night on the beacon roofs.

The arguing slowly drew to a close and Weiss walked away still not believing a word from both Ruby and Yang. To her it was outrageous and foolish to think Pyrrha would ever date someone like Jaune, like he didn't even fight that well most of the time… 'Kinda makes me laugh how slow and unrefined his sword placement is… it's almost… painful to watch him go one on one with someone.' Weiss thought.

Thirty minutes into the night…

Weiss looked over to where Ruby had been sitting; she had been talking to Yang and she was trying to start small talk with Blake as well. But something caught her watchful eye, Ruby's subtle movements and how she acted… She was checking around her surrounding more, as if she were expecting something, and she was of course looking directly at Weiss which she noticed immediately.

Upon making eye contact, Weiss' eyes only narrowed in anger and confusion. "Ruby, why the stare?" Weiss asked flatly as Ruby broke eye contact.

Ruby's eyes quickly landed back on Weiss and nervously she started explaining her behaviour. "Um… well it's uh… I mean, what'd cha mean?" Ruby was fiddling with her fingers and refusing to make eye contact.

Weiss only sighed, she hated when Ruby acted like this because she could never understand what was going on in her head. "What I mean is that you have been giving me these weird looks and as soon as I look back at you, you break eye contact and start acting all nervous."

"Well… it's um…" Ruby sighed for a moment, "Can we talk about this later? I promise I'll explain." Ruby just didn't feel right talking about this in front of both Yang and Blake, this was hers and Weiss' matter and the two other girls didn't need to hear it.

Weiss' response was a loud groan and a sigh, "Fine, whatever you say. I just hope this isn't a stupid reason but whenever you want to talk to me, just ask." With that Weiss went back to her study book.

Ruby felt tired but, thankfully, didn't feel all that hungry strangely. This has been a weird day and things were looking like they were returning back to normal… but Ruby still felt an odd lingering pain from within her chest and she felt strangely colder than usual, even though there was a fire right in front of her.

With that in mind, Ruby decided to go get some rest, dismissing herself from the group to head back to her tent. She sighed to herself as she closed the entrance and laid down. "I hope this isn't a terrible idea… I hope Weiss would still be friends with me after this..." She fell asleep wondering about how she would react.

* * *

**Author Notes: **I need to give a special shoutout to Raging for helping me with this chapter I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you all in the future.

**Remember reviews are always nice, they help me correct few things that I otherwise would of missed or give me things to think about next chapter I will be writing. Also favourites and followers are nice too cause they help you keep track when the next chapter is out xD but I posted this chapter from my phone, so I hope there are not many errors.**


	6. One day camping

**RWBY: Time to Say Goodbye**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Well, this is unexpected for an update but here it is! Yay right? Well, anyways here's another chapter to this story. Also for a side note, this progression to this story will be kinda slow and well… yeah because I'm planning a lot of things currently like whispers chapter 2 and what not.

But as always, thank you so **LazyKatze **for beta'ing for me! Your simply awesome and such a wonder to work with. But alright, enjoy the chapter guys, it's not much but it's something.

* * *

**Camping one day…**

Waking up the next morning, Ruby's eyes slowly opened as she heard a familiar voice. Noticing that it was her sister, she instantly shot up and looked around. Everything looked normal and not much had happened, but she heard Yang outside yelling out Blake's name.

"Blake!" Yang called, but was met with no response.

Sighing to herself and saying goodbye to her warm sleeping bag, Ruby lazily got up out of her tent and poked her head outside to see what her sister was going on about. "Yang, what's going on? Why are you calling out for Blake?" Ruby asked, slightly annoyed by the rude awakening.

"She hasn't returned from her walk. She said that she would be back by now, but it's been nearly three hours… I'm worried about her…" Yang announced.

Weiss exited her tent and joined the two as they talked. "Yeah, I don't know where she went. My instincts told me that she just went on a walk to read, but she hasn't returned yet," Weiss added in.

Blake was the silent type of girl; she liked reading alone and hated getting disturbed, so it would be understandable if she went on a long walk. "Well, I don't know. I think she'll be back by noon today, she's probably being a Blake worm," Ruby remarked while joking a little.

"Ruby, now's not the time for jokes! One of our teammates is missing in the Emerald Forest! You know the forest is filled with Grimm!"

"Not to mention, professor Goodwitch specifically told us not to stray too far from our team camps," Weiss pointed out.

Ruby looked around her and into the forest. They were next to a lake and there were a few high trees in the area. "Well, maybe Blake can hear us but maybe she just wants to be alone. I'm pretty sure she'll be back by noon." Ruby sounded sure with her answer. Usually when Blake ventured away from the group it was always to get some quiet time.

"I don't know… but I guess you're right. She usually does this, but if she's not back by noon then I'm going to go find her."

Ruby only shrugged the redhead knew Blake would be fine, so she didn't worry about it too much. "Yeah, yeah… just don't get yourself hurt doing so… anyways I want to sleep in a bit more…" Ruby yawned It was seven in the morning and honestly Ruby didn't feel like doing anything.

As Ruby backed into her tent one thing kept crossing her mind: what had happened in that dream? Weiss was by her side and it all went black from there… Ruby didn't know what to think about it other than it was always on her mind.

As Ruby pulled the sleeping bag over her small body, she heard someone enter the tent. Climbing into the tent was a beautiful white haired girl who was both Ruby's crush and partner. "Oh hey Weiss, is something up?" Ruby asked.

Weiss shook her head and crawled her way over to Ruby. "No, everything's fine. But in all seriousness, why have you been giving me these weird looks? Like last night you freaked out when I looked back at you… so I ask, why?"

Ruby thought about telling her, but the fear always crossed her mind. What if Weiss rejected her and dumped her as a friend? No… that was her mind being stupid, Weiss would never do such a thing. "It's… nothing… I've… I don't know."

Weiss gave the younger girl a stern look. "Don't lie to me Ruby, I know when people are being dishonest and right now I can sense that you're lying." Weiss continued to gaze death upon Ruby till she let up.

"Hey! I'm not lying about anything… it's just that it's…" Ruby stopped mid-sentence and thought about what she was saying. It sounded awkward and right now Ruby could safely say that the conversation felt extremely awkward.

Weiss hated it when people stopped midway through their sentences; it always annoyed the heiress as much as she hated getting lied to, or in this case denied information. "It's what?"

"It's… ugh… it's so embarrassing to say!" Ruby cried in shame as she tried gathering the courage in her to tell the snow angel about her feelings.

Weiss rolled her eyes and continued to glare at Ruby. "I'm not going to laugh at you, now spit it out before I force it out of you!" Weiss snapped half angry.

Ruby continued to cower away behind her sleeping bag as Weiss resumed with her famous death stare. "I like you…?" Ruby awkwardly confessed.

Weiss' face turned from death stare to a slight smile. Well, a smile that broke out in laughter. "Wait… wait… did you just say… you like me!?" Weiss giggled.

Ruby nodded innocently from behind her sleeping bag, half her face was covered and it was noticeable that she was blushing under it. "Y-yes…? Stop laughing at me! It's not funny, it's embarrassing…" Ruby cried.

This only made Weiss laugh a little harder, finding this totally too cute. Ruby Rose, the most innocent girl from Beacon had a crush on her. "Oh… this is too good… Well... Ruby, here's my answer; hmm... No!" Weiss stated flatly.

Ruby felt her heart ache as Weiss said that, tears forming under her eyes. Ruby watched as Weiss was about to exit the tent, but instead she zipped the tent up then she turned around with a evil smile on her face. "Oh, you're such a dunce… I was joking you know." As Weiss said that, the life returned to Ruby's face.

"Wait… you're joking…? What kind of person jokes like that! You're such a meanie, Weiss, why would you do something like that!?" Ruby whined.

Weiss crawled her way over to Ruby's side and gave her a toying smile. "Because I can?" Weiss teased.

"You're such a meanie…"

Weiss only gave Ruby a smile. "And you're such a dunce. So you like me, huh? Care to show me how much you like me?" Weiss winked.

"I can try…"

Slowly leaning forward about to give Weiss a kiss, Ruby almost recoiled back as she made contact with Weiss' soft warm lips. But then something echoed in her head, '_Akke…up….sooo-n…_' Ruby honestly had no idea what that was, but it sounded like Weiss.

Weiss, however, got carried away with herself and pushed Ruby onto her back while holding down both her hands while she passionately made out with the redhead. "Ruby, before we go any further, I'd like to point out that I'm the one who is always on top, so just relax…" with that the two lovebirds spent the whole morning together in a heated atmosphere.

* * *

**Author Notes and Credits:**

Well, like I said, I left small hints in this chapter from last chapter. It's pretty easy to guess what they are because they're like… in plain sight? But if you didn't get the hint then I guess you'll see in the next chapter.

**But, remember guys, reviews are always appreciated and well, they help me spot mistakes that otherwise couldn't spot, somehow anyways. But yeah also if you have any feedback like positive or negative feedback I'll appreciate them both because if I don't know what you're feeling then how am I supposed to know! I'm not a genius mind reader… x.x**

**Also, don't forget to fav and follow if you want to keep up to date, sorry for the delays by the way, I'll try updating each story once in a while but I simply a loose interest for the story or I'm getting very lazy. Or… I'm occupied updating daily… example Whispers x.x**

**Oh well, enough of me rambling on and on, have a nice day you all and i hope you all enjoyed the story so far. ~ Xenika**

**~ LazyKatze**


	7. Sadistic, yet so beautiful

**RWBY: Time to say Goodbye**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **Well, either this chapter is gonna be confusing or you all may get it, but I hope you all read my author notes to see what I have to say for the future of my stories. At the same time, there may be few errors here and there but nothing too bad, well I hope anyways.

I'd like to thank everyone for following this story till now and that I'm still writing but I can't update as much, but I will not stall you all, so enjoy the story and read the notes if u can.

* * *

**Sadistic, yet so beautiful…**

Ruby slowly opened her eyes once again, she had no idea what happened but the last thing she remembered was her making love with Weiss. It was odd to her, as if it felt like a dream, however as she pulled out her scroll she realised it was already three in the afternoon and looking down at herself Ruby realised that she was half dressed, both her hair and clothing were dishevelled.

'_Ugh what happened? The last thing I remembered was Weiss' voice and she kissing me… why is my clothes all messy and where is my bra?! I never sleep like this!' _Ruby panicked and covered her exposed chest, thankfully no one was around her, her tent was zipped up still and oddly it felt more silent than usual.

After spending a moment looking for her clothing, Ruby quickly dressed up and exited her tent in hopes to see how the group was. However as she exited, there was no one around then out of nowhere a scream… whom sounded like Yang.

'_What the hell was that? Yang's in trouble! Ugh crap where did I put crescent rose?_' Ruby looked around the camp in haste and no more than a few seconds later she found her weapon and dashed off to where the scream originated from.

Out of nowhere Weiss came sprinting out in full speed, half bloodied with her weapon drawn. "Ruby, Run! There's something haunting us!" Weiss quickly grabbed onto Ruby's hand and led her away from the danger.

Ruby looked at Weiss with a confused look, what happened? Why was she running, normally she would stay and fight but… this was odd. "Weiss what's going on? Where's Blake and my sister!? What the heck is going on!? Also why are you covered in blood?"

"Something attacked us, it wasn't Grimm it was something else… I don't know what it was, I tried fighting but Grimm showed up and well… that's why I'm covered in blood." Weiss sounded seriously off… Grimm don't bleed… this was human blood Weiss was covered in.

"I don't understand… I thought Grimm don't bleed… Weiss…?" Slowly Ruby started to step back as if she was sensing that Weiss was possibly a hazard to her health.

"Don't you trust me? You told me that you loved me earlier today and now your acting as if I'm the one being dishonest?" Weiss' words made Ruby realised that what happened in her so called dream really did happen.

"It's not that… I… I don't know… let's try finding Yang and Blake alright?" Ruby still didn't feel comfortable being around Weiss; something about her gave Ruby the wrong vibe, as if she was the one who attacked Yang. '_No I'm just being stupid again… This is Weiss I'm talking about, the one who saved me countless times…_' Shaking off her doubt, Ruby waited for Weiss' response.

"Yeah, I hope they're okay."

After a while of walking, the duo finally reached a cliff face overlooking a large lake. When Ruby looked back at Weiss she realised that her clothing was back to normal and there were no traces of blood in it.

Questions raised in Ruby's head, so turning around and meeting Weiss' eyes. Ruby was about to open her mouth to speak however she was met with a kiss.

"Weiss… Wh-mmm… uh…mmm" Ruby murmured, she felt paralysed by Weiss' warm lips however she also felt extremely confused. Breaking off the kiss Ruby looked right into Weiss' eyes… which were red now.

Before Ruby realised it, she was met again with another kiss, however she felt a sting originate from her chest. "Auck!? mmuhh… ha…" Ruby panted, pain started swelling up in her chest as if something was inside her.

"I love you Ruby… die with me… lets be one together…" Weiss spoke, this time with a serial killers face; her tone was equally creepy… Ruby felt the life draining from her as she realised that she had been stabbed by the woman she most dearly loved.

Collapsing onto a rock, Ruby looked at Weiss only to be met with smiles, not the gentle and calm smiles… but the creepy and sadistic. Ruby panted again and again, struggling to cling onto the last life force that her body has. "Weiss… u-hy? Why would you do this…? Uh... huh... ha… I'm dying… ha…" Ruby vision felt weak, her voice soon fading into nothing, her body drained of all its strength.

"You look so beautiful there Ruby… innocent… filled with hopes and dreams… but you look even more beautiful inside…" Weiss pulled out her rapier out of Ruby and licked the blood on the blade. "Also it taste so sweet… so beautiful too, I'm glad we could be one Ruby…" Then everything flashed bright white.

Ruby's mind felt hazy after that point, she could hear voices all around her head, like she was in an operation room or something. Then out of nowhere, she heard someone yell out, "Clear!" but she couldn't remember anything… but that one picture of that girl murdering her…

"CLEAR!" Someone yelled.

Immediately Ruby regained consciousness and spiked up awake, holding her chest in pain. "AHHH!" Ruby screamed, panting heavily. She was in an operation room surrounded by surgeons.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Ms Rose." A nurse said, placing her hand on Ruby's chest, probably trying to tell her to lie back down.

"Uhh… What? Ugh, why does my chest kill? What did you do to me…?" Ruby asked, somewhat half scared.

"Five days ago, you were attacked by Grimm, your blood loss was quite severe by the time you arrived here and so you passed out into a coma. During that coma your heart oddly enough stopped and so we revived you from near death and surprisingly you woke up. That, we were not expecting." Ruby still had no idea on how she got here, what her name was or what this Grimm is… All she remembered was how to talk and that girl…

"Grimm? What are Grimm? And what do you mean I was attacked, who am I? I can't remember my name… it's… um…" Ruby paused for a moment and tried to think of what her name was.

"Deary, dear… your name is Ruby Rose and your sister is Yang Xiao Long." The nurse told her, the names sounded familiar.

"My name is Ruby…?" It sounded familiar but she still wasn't sure of her own name, but she went along with it anyways. "Yang… is that the girl who screamed?" Ruby didn't know but she heard her voices in her head.

'_Oh sis, I'm so proud of you!_' her cheerful voice rung though Ruby's memories, but still she could only remember fragments.

"Yes, your name is Ruby Rose, how are you feeling? Do you know where you are?" The nurse asked.

"Not really… my body hurts for some odd reason, I'm dressed up in bandages and I feel awfully lightheaded." Ruby looked at her own reflection in the window, it was night and she could see herself sitting there in bed, half dressed and her lower stomach and chest covered in bandages.

"I know it must be hard for you right now, but right now you need to rest up, you've been injured and I believe you have a visitor… she's been staying by your side every night."

Ruby looked at the nurse with a confused look, "She?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby… you've finally woken up…" a girl asked, who sounded like the girl from before…

"…..You're… "

* * *

**IMPORTANT Author Notes: **I know it's been a long time and I know I haven't been posting as much, though I feel as if I should apologise. I'm sorry to all my viewers who follow this story and that I as a writer can't keep up, but life have a hold on me now. I now work, I have my responsibilities and those are to support myself, I don't go to school anymore and I'll try update as much as I can but honestly I don't know if I can keep doing this.

I'm also an artist, I have some work to do such as a visual novel and such but that's still an ongoing project, for whoever reads this, I thank you for understanding my situation, life is hard but so is writing. I am a person who does not give up but I think I should be wrapping up most of my stories soon, I have one more story that I'd like to release and that is still a secret, I hope you all are still around when I do post it.

I have a small confession to make to everyone, I'm losing my faith in RWBY and I'm thinking of opening up to other animes, I'm interested in shipping Yuri but if I continue writing, I may include other groups, I have a few in mind.

Well, if you feel like it, you may leave a review or… PM me privately discussing this matter, I'm always open to talk but keep the questions simple and not too complex, also I may take some time to reply, as I'm busy with work. Thanks once again.

~ Xenika X Y


	8. Loneliness and Regret

**RWBY: Time to say Goodbye**

* * *

**Notes and Disclaimers: **I'm sorry it took so long to update, I was looking for the chapter of this story but I lost it somewhere in one of my computer hard drives, it was probably on the drive that failed. Ugh I should have kept a backup but I updated so that's all that matters. I'm sorry if its kinda Meh, but I tried… Dx Thank you for following this story.

* * *

**Loneliness and Regret**

Feeling hopeless is the worse feeling; anyone who goes through this feeling deserves someone who cares about them, someone who cares and someone who will listen to them when they cry. Although Weiss on the other hand felt as if her heart were empty and all happiness she knew soon was replaced with the sorrow and guilt.

She had beaten herself up over the incident which happened some time ago and here she is, holding onto Ruby's hand waiting for her to wait up and speak. Days would go past as if they were minutes. Countless nights without showering although Weiss never once left Ruby's side, only to go to the bathroom and get a drink although she spent most her time by her partners side.

"Ruby…" Weiss whispered as she thought about what inspired to lead to this. _'I wasn't fast enough to save her… she's suffering because of me… I promised her that I would always have her back… although it was a lie wasn't it… I failed as a partner and a friend… is this loneliness? I don't like this feeling… it feels as if I'm hopeless and alone.' _Weiss continued to have those negative thoughts as she sat beside Ruby's bedside, all she could hear as the respirator and the heart beat sensor.

"Although she's still alive although if… if I were faster maybe, she would be here laughing. What if she never recovers and stays bed ridden for all her life? What would I do then? I wouldn't accept a new partner, I never will." Weiss continued talking to herself as if she were the only person around. She was stubborn and filled with regret. Her head told her that she wasn't good enough although her heart says otherwise and deep down she hoped for Ruby's full recovery.

_"If you're gonna be like this than it's no wonder that you're a failure. What's the point on dwelling on what's already happen! Get a hold of yourself Weiss… this is also hard for me too. Please don't act as if you're the only one suffering…" Yang said when it all happened. _

"Maybe she's right… perhaps I am taking this a bit far…" Weiss had red eyes which screamed out that she was sleep deprived and her hair was a mess. Smelling her clothing on her, she realised that she wreaked and needed a shower as soon as possible.

Getting up to head back towards her dorm room, she realised something. "Can it be?" Weiss said, hoping that she wasn't seeing things. Ruby's fingers… they were moving and her eyes were twitching open. "Ruby…?" Weiss said.

Her heart beat rose quite a bit and the nurse came rushing in to assess the situation. Although as soon as she arrived, Ruby opened her eyes for the first time in ages and the first person she saw was Weiss. What happened next was unexpected to everyone, Ruby shrieked as loud as she could while at the same time kicking Weiss to the floor.

The white haired girl fell backwards and hit her head on the concrete floor of the infirmary. "Owe…" Weiss cried as she hit her head on the floor. She looked up to Ruby to only see the brunette's face written with fear as she stared at Weiss.

Both her breathing and heart beat was out of control, so in order to control the situation the nurse quickly subdued Ruby with a shot of some sort. It took a few seconds before it started to kick in although her heart rate returned to normal and so did her breathing. This was the first time Weiss had ever seen Ruby act this way and what made her feel worse was that the nurse gestured for Weiss to leave her be.

Of course Weiss protested, although she could never overrule a staff member. So doing as she was told, she left the two alone and returned to her dorm room and by the time she was there, it was already past midnight.

Weiss needed a good shower with a goodnights sleep anyways, so this wasn't so bad. It would mean things would have to wait till tomorrow and hopefully she would have both her teammate and friend back by then.

**_The next day…_**

Noise… it's all Weiss could hear it sounded as if it were like a bird chirping in the background. Getting up to the sound, she soon realised it were just her alarm. "Ahh damn my head. It hurts and I'm still sleepy…" Weiss said as she yawned.

"You're up? I thought you were gonna sleep in like you did the days before." Yang said, as she was getting dressed for classes.

Weiss didn't care much; she was more worried about her partner than her grades at this point. "Meh…" she shrugged, she sat up right in her bed, yawning while stretching at the same time.

"You're grades are taking a massive decline Weiss, I'd advise you snap out of you're sorry state." Blake warned, which was true. Ever since the incident Weiss couldn't concentrate in class and ever since then, she's been skipping class and heading to the infirmary instead.

So she stayed quiet and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she needed to do all her basic hygiene and of course grab a new pair of clothes, the ones she was wearing last night are in the wash and she didn't have any spares. Then it looks like she would have to wear her uniform.

Disregarding the comments made by the two, Weiss went out and headed back to the infirmary, the two however were worried about her. Yang was the most worried of the team, she hated seeing Weiss wake up only to head back to Ruby's side although she could understand that although how Weiss was dealing with the whole ordeal. She accepts it as if it were her own fault but really there was nothing that she could have done.

Yang sighed and continued glancing over her notes for class. "Ugh, Weiss is beginning to piss me off really bad. How hard is it to accept that it wasn't her fault?" Yang said in clear annoyance.

Blake didn't know either; she's been though the conversation with Weiss. Although the entire snow queen did but ignore her and act all depressed about it, in iron sight she's kind of stubborn. "I can't really blame her, like Ruby is her friend although I get what you mean. I'm worried for her grades because if they're not good enough sooner or later she's gonna be expelled for not attending."

Expelled for not attending was a possible path, Weiss showed no care for her studies as she use to and although she had exceptional grades to begin with, that would only take her so far. "Ugh I'm so tired of taking down notes for her, is it really my duty?" Yang protested, because all the weeks that Weiss had been absent, Yang was doing her best to make sure that Weiss was up to date with her assignments and such.

"No one's forcing you; you're just doing it because you care for her. I can respect that and it shows that you're a good team mate, like looking out for others I mean." Blake explained. It was all true, Yang only took notes because she didn't want Weiss to fall behind but Weiss didn't even bother doing her homework and that's what made Yang mad.

Yang sighed, she was stressed and clearly annoyed but there's no helping it, she would have a word with Weiss later on. "Yeah you're right, I'll have a chat with her later and I promise I won't hurt her." The blonde promised, she just wondered how Ruby was holding up because it's been quite some time since she last visited.

**_Elsewhere…_**

Weiss was still half asleep, her stomach felt hungry although in her head she didn't want to eat. In a way she felt as if she was forgetting something, but she couldn't recall. "Huh… Oh, how could I have forgotten! I was supposed to tell Blake and Yang about Ruby! Gah I'm such a dunce." Weiss quietly cursed to herself as she walked onwards, she had technically arrived although she would have to check out at the counter.

"Here to see Ruby Rose." Weiss said, although the attendant shook her head for some odd reason.

"I'm sorry, we're not taking any visitors for Miss Rose at the moment, please come back later." The attendant said, returning back to her duties.

"What do you mean? Did something happen? Please I must know!" Weiss insisted, although the counter lady didn't know either.

"I'm sorry I don't know myself although the head doctor told me to not let anyone in, apparently its quite important but I don't know the certain natures." The attendant explained and Weiss had no other choice but to accept that fact but she was still curious.

Deciding this was not worth the time; Weiss sighed deeply and headed to class with an empty stomach. Plus the doctors can explain this to her later and maybe, she would have her answer to why Ruby suddenly jumped out at her like that the night before.

**_Elsewhere…_**

"I'm sorry but you're clearly a-" the doctor was suddenly cut off by Ruby's loud incoherent yelling, although once that subsided, she returned to her quiet self.

"I can't believe it… I can't remember… my…"

* * *

**Author Notes: **Ugh, my precious hard drive… all the data! Lost! Q.Q but I got a new hard drive and well I guess I solved the problem but still! All my precious videos of… err anime! Gone! Dx but still, feel free to leave feedback via PM's or Reviews and feel free to follow, fav and such, I'm sorry if I'm kinda random xD But anyways have a nice one peeps.


End file.
